emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7760 (28th February 2017)
Plot Marlon tells Carly about Laurel kissing him. He insists he didn't encourage it and assures Carly he'd never do anything to jeopardize their relationship but shocked Carly walks out. Laurel tells Sandy that she was confused; the kiss was a stupid mistake. She asks if they can forget about it but Sandy can't. Rishi worries about Priya moving to the Philippines. Priya appears at the factory to collect her things and informs Rishi and Jai that Rakesh has been offered the job in Manila. Chrissie notices Lawrence has been making regular transfers into Ronnie's account and she suspects Ronnie is hiding something. Jai pays Rakesh a visit at the B&B. He hands him an envelope of cash and tells him to do one, but Rakesh insists he's going nowhere without Priya as he loves her. Marlon approaches Sandy as he's supping a pint at the bar. He maintains he was comforting Laurel but Sandy doesn't believe him. Marlon questions if Sandy has any idea of what Laurel is going through. Carly walks into The Woolpack as Marlon is defending Laurel to Sandy. Marlon encourages Sandy to visit Ashley. Frank tries to persuade Megan to unwind but she's too busy. David isn't surprised when Priya tells him about her and Rakesh reuniting but he can't believe it when Jai reveals Priya and Rakesh plan to move to Manila with Amba. David is adamant Amba won't be going anywhere. Jimmy witnesses David and Priya arguing in the street and reveals Rakesh started the fire at Mill Cottage to claim on the insurance. Sandy pays Ashley a visit at the care home. Priya and Rakesh worry about David knowing the truth about the fire. They fear David will go to the police or even attempt to get custody of Amba so Rakesh suggests they don't move away. Nicola isn't pleased when the Kotechas reveal they aren't going anywhere thanks to Jimmy. Ashley fails to recognise Sandy. Sandy struggles as he sees how much his son has deteriorated and watches as Ashley and Maggie walk away hand in hand. Chrissie watches CCTV footage of Ronnie hugging a man. Nicola confronts Jimmy about letting the truth slip to David. Jimmy states Priya and Rakesh don't deserve to be happy but Nicola isn't bothered as she wouldn't have to see them everyday. Sandy explains to Laurel that he went to see Ashley and he apologises as he was unaware of how bad Ashley had become. Frank has booked a spa for him and Megan and arranged for Jai to look after Eliza overnight. Rakesh decides to smooth things over with David, and Priya is adamant nothing will stop them from being happy. Jai worries about Priya's illness returning if she's alone in a foreign country. He insists to Rishi that it's time they stopped playing fair and storms out of the factory. Nicola orders Jimmy to stay away from David. She asks what happened to him as he used to walk over hot coals to get what he wanted. Jimmy insists he'd do anything for her but Nicola questions what Carl and Matthew would say if they saw him now. Jimmy walks out of the house after telling Nicola that one of these days he'll prove her wrong. After talking to Eric, David decides to have it out with Rakesh and sort things out once and for all. Meanwhile, round the back of the pub Rakesh calls and turns down the job. An unknown assailant punches Rakesh and knocks him out before dragging him away. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Maggie - Philippa Howell Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Home Farm - Office *The Grange - Lounge and restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Turnfield Court Care Home - Lounge *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes